Rebuilding the Riders
by inheritancedrottningu
Summary: After the last dragon egg is recovered, Nasuada and the council ask Eragon to consider having a child in the hopes the egg will hatch, and immediately his mind jumps to Arya. Soon another egg is revealed. Murtagh returns to the Varden, will he be accepted and what happens with Nasuada? Set before the fall of Galbatorix, but after the scene in Inheritance where E/A share true names.
1. 1 Preface

**Preface**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Christopher Paolini._

_Note: Arya's dragon is emerald, the other dragon egg is a darker green, yes I know there are only three eggs that they know about – not four – but it was the only way this story could work. Also, the scene where Eragon finds out about Firnen and they tell each other their true names has already happened. This is happening after Firnen hatches for Arya, but before they defeat Galbatorix._

_This is my first fanfic so go easy on me and please let me know what you think by reviewing._

_Also, in the books, there is no Kiana - I just made her up for the story to work. I will try to keep things the same as in the book as much as possible but I will make some changes in places._

_Later chapters may contain some LEMONS, or lemonade type content, I will put in warnings before hand so if you don't want to read you don't have to._

* * *

><p><strong>Previously in the story:<strong>

This is what has happened so far (stuff in bold is where I've changed things):

- The death of Brom, appearance of Murtagh

- Eragon's capture at Gil'ead

- Eragon rescued by Murtagh, Saphira – also rescue Arya

- Urgals attack Farthen Dur

- Ajihad dies (Murtagh captured), Nasuada succeeds him

- Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Orik head to Ellesméra

- Carvahall is besieged by the Empire

- Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Orik arrive, meet Queen Izlanzadi

- Roran leads most of Carvahall's villagers in an exodus to Surda

- The Second Battle of The Burning Plains takes place.

- **Eragon goes to Ellesméra to search under the Menoa tree for a weapon, ends up finding the rare metal and leaves Ellesméra with his sword**

- Queen Izlanzadi's forces attack Ceunon

- Eragon, Saphira and Roran rescue Katrina from Helgrind

- Orik becomes King of the dwarves

- Queen Izlanzadi's forces attack Gil'ead, Oromis and Glaedr killed, **some elves remain in city to keep control, others return to Ellesméra to mourn/regroup. **

- Siege of Feinster, Arya kills a shade, Varaug

- **Arya returns to Ellesméra to join in mourning of O&G, gets Fírnen's egg (hatches)**

- **Eragon stays behind so as not to leave the Varden virtually defenceless**

- **On her return meets Eragon and Saphira in a forest clearing and true names are exchanged.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiana's POV<strong>

The arrow whizzed over my head and hit the stone wall behind me. It had missed by mere millimetres! More arrows followed and I didn't hesitate – I ran down a flight of stairs, the bundle in my arms clutched tightly to my chest.

When I reached the bottom, I ran down the corridor. Behind me I heard guards come pouring out of the throne room and down the stairs after me. I kept running, past other corridors branching off my own. I ignored them; I had already scouted a hiding place. The footsteps behind were growing closer. I picked up my pace, but it was futile – I was still too far from my hiding spot. I was going to have to think of a different plan. As I ran I scanned the hall ahead for somewhere to hide. I came up empty. At the next interchange I changed course, heading for what I thought was the side entrance, unfortunately I hadn't been keeping up with how many other corridors I had passed, and I might actually be headed down to the dungeons or somewhere equally horrifying.

The footsteps were loud behind me and without a second thought I bolted down the left one. Round bends, past servants and guards alike, stopped in surprise at the sight of me barrelling towards them, I ran. As I ran I couldn't resist looking over my shoulder. I could see the guards chasing me down the end of the corridor and the guards I'd passed seemed to realise they should be trying to stop me and started towards me too. The servants quickly ducked out of the way and tried to make themselves as small as possible.

Turning back around, my foot snagged on something and I stumbled, but managed to keep my feet. I had tripped on a suit of armour which was now crashing to the ground in pieces and making a racket so loud I feared it would wake all the guards in the palace. I kept running.

After what seemed like forever, when my breaths were coming in short gasps and I had a searing pain in my side, I came to the end of the corridor. Out the door I ran, into a stone courtyard. I realised with relief that I had indeed come down the right corridor. Without slowing I crossed the courtyard and slipped inside the stables. I barricaded the door quickly with a chair then went into the third stall on the right, where the horse inside, as planned, was saddled and packed with supplies, was waiting. There was no sign of the head stable man. I wasn't surprised; he was already putting himself in terrible danger just by helping me get away, without sticking around to watch.

I grabbed the reigns and led the horse to the other door. Already I could hear fists pounding and men yelling, outside the door. With a shove I got the doors open and jumped onto the horse then rode out, fast. The guards approaching scattered at the sight of the horse charging directly at them. I took advantage of their confusion and headed for the gate set as the rendezvous.

I approached the gate with apprehension. So much depended on him. If he had failed or betrayed me to the Empire then I was as good as dead. Oh, well. It was too late now, I had come too far.

I stopped at the gate and looked around. I couldn't see him anywhere. But, I reasoned with myself, I also couldn't see the guards on watch.

Where was he? I thought frantically. Without him I had no hope of getting through the gate. 'Murtagh?' I whispered.

'Here,' said a voice from behind me. I jumped and started to panic. Relief flooded through me when I recognized it was him. He had been waiting behind a bush and now came forward and began to unlock the gates.

'Why are you helping me?' I asked. I didn't expect an answer, as I'd asked him before and he always stayed silent, but I couldn't contain my curiosity. Until he'd appeared I hadn't known whether to even believe him when he'd said he could help me steal the egg and avenge my family.

He looked up into my eyes and to my great surprise he answered.

'Because Thorn and I don't want to be here. Galbatorix knows our true names and we have sworn more oaths than I can count. Every time we find a loop hole we are beaten and forced to swear even more. Because helping you is one such loop whole. I could not myself steal the egg from him as I am oath bound; however he has never made me swear not to aid a fleeing servant in the middle of the night,' he said. 'And because the only hope Thorn and I have, is to change our true names,' he continued. 'We have nearly managed to do exactly that and hopefully soon we'll be able to escape and join the Varden.'

Surprised, I couldn't think of anything to say – he'd never said more than he had to, when telling me his plans. Luckily, I didn't have to reply. Just then the lock gave a click and he swung one gate open just enough to allow me and the horse to ride through.

'If he finds out you helped me, what will he do to you?' I asked, once on the other side of the gate, as he closed it.

'Hopefully Thorn and I will be long gone by then,' was his grim reply.

With that he relocked the gate and turned and disappeared into the shadows.

I didn't waste any more time, I turned the horse in the direction Murtagh said I could find the Varden, and urged him into a gallop. My only chance was to be long gone before Galbatorix was told the egg was gone and he arrived at Uru'baen.

**Ȫ**

Some hours after dawn I had stopped briefly at a small creek to drink and rest the horse, when I heard I roar like thunder which shook the ground. Shruikan, I thought, with horror. Galbatorix had reached Urû'baen and discovered the egg gone. Which meant I was out of time. I jumped to my feet and rode at full gallop, stopping only when I feared I was pushing the horse too far. If it died, I stood no chance.

**Ȫ**

_This is my first ever fanfic, so please let me know what you think by reviewing._

_In the next chapters, Murtagh, Thorn, Kiana, and the dragon will arrive at the Varden's camp. The subject of Eragon having a child will also be coming up._

_This chapter wasn't very good, cause it was a non existant character - but I promise it will get better, so please add it to your story alerts._


	2. 2 Murtagh's Flight

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I accidently skipped this chapter so here it is…**

Murtagh's POV

I dared not wait to see her leave safely. If the plan failed I didn't want Galbatorix to suspect me. Lately his hold seems to have been growing weaker. I wonder whether this is what Eragon was talking about – whether mine and Thorn's true names were changing. If he thought I was hiding something he would once more shove his way into our heads and take control. If that happened I knew better than to hope that he would ever allow us any sort of free will again. He would bind us to him in so many oaths neither of us would be able to sneeze without Galbatorix being aware.

Galbatorix was currently away from his palace for a few days with Shruikan. Who knew what he was doing, honestly I didn't care. I knew he wasn't attacking the Varden and he wasn't here watching our every move. This opportunity had been impossible to resist, with him gone but with the dark green egg still here.

I knew that Kiana was a secret supporter for the Varden – her brother and his family were already with them. The only reason she was still alive was that Galbatorix wasn't aware of the relation. She had been lucky he had never forced his way into her mind. As it was, she had been a maid in the palace since her early teens, and knew every nook and cranny. She also knew all the ways in and out of the city, and the time when people went to bed and got up.

It was this knowledge that made them put their plan into action at about three hours before dawn. Everyone but the guards on duty was in bed asleep and would be groggy and confused at such a time if awoken.

Back in my room, I checked the bag I had packed with supplies, in preparation of our freedom, one last time then got in to bed and made as if I had been there all night.

Ȫ

At dawn I awoke suddenly, feeling tired and – different. Thorn too, had just awoken for some reason. Then, in the same second, we both realised what it was that had woken us, and that had us feeling different.

Galbatorix's control over us had ceased. No longer could we feel the oaths we'd sworn restricting our movements. We were free!

I jumped out of bed, dressed, and hung Zar'roc from my belt then ran from the room with my bag on my back. Once outside Thorn landed in front of me and I bounded onto his back. He took off instantly so as to be sure the guards didn't get the chance to realise something was off and try to stop us. As it was they had noticed our sudden movement and were watching us warily. When we fought Galbatorix's spell casters when they tried to reach us with their minds they realised instantly that we escaping. By that point though we up to high and already out of range of their arrows.

With a whoop and a roar of delight at their sudden freedom the two flew in the direction of the Varden's camp.

Ȫ


	3. 3 Who Said Life is All Work & No Fun

**Chapter 2**

Eragon woke to the sound of hooves on flagstones. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was just after dawn, and streaks of light were peaking around the closed shutters. Sensing Saphira was already awake he rolled out of bed and stood up stretching. He was still amazed at the changes that had been made to his body during the Blood Oath Celebration. Opening the shutters and looking out he saw a party of riders just returned from some mission or other that Nasuada had sent them on.

After going about his morning routine, washing, shaving with magic, dressing and making sure he was presentable he left his room in the castle and went in search of food. His nose led him to the kitchens where he grabbed a few apples, and pieces of bread to go.

He then made his way to the courtyard where Saphira was playing with Fírnen. When he arrived he saw that Arya was already there, waiting. She was chuckling slightly watching the two dragons' race through the air, performing tricks, wrestling with each and just competing with each other in general. Looking around Eragon saw that Arya was not the only one watching; rather they had quite an audience. A group of cheering onlookers were spread around the courtyard, consisting of soldiers, servants and nobles alike.

Reluctant to interrupt, Eragon silently made his way to Arya's side and the two continued watching the dragons.

Suddenly, Eragon felt a presence in his head – about to strengthen his defences, he recognized the mind as Arya's and allowed her entrance.

_It is good for them I think, to be able to shed their worries for awhile, _she said.

_Aye, Saphira has never had a dragon so close to her own age. It is good though, she has someone to relate to, _he replied.

_Yes, they seem to have taken quite the liking to each other. _Arya said, her voice laced with amusement as she watched Fírnen and Saphira fly in circles chasing each other.

_Who knows? Maybe soon we'll have another dragon egg… _he trailed off.

The two continued to watch their dragons until they came and landed in the courtyard, ready to go. Eragon and Arya moved forward to mount their dragons and there were some disappointed looks as their audience dispersed.

After the dragons took off, Eragon was glad he was so in the habit of doing up the straps on his legs, as both Saphira and Fírnen each performed one last dive through the air for those down below. Looking over to Fírnen he saw that Arya too, had been taken by surprise but luckily she had also done up her straps and so had not lost her seat.

The rest of the flight continued in much the same fashion, with Saphira and Fírnen flying around each other, occasionally one swooping at the other only to pull back at the last moment. They flew in a comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional roar from the dragons when they performed dives and spins through the air. The atmosphere the dragons set was truly care free and playful, one could even call it foreplay.

Ȫ

Sometime later, whilst flying among the clouds, the dragons, as if by some unspoken agreement suddenly flew below the cloud bank, heading for a clearing with a lake, in the forest below them. Suddenly the two dragons looked at each other and, with a dragon equivalent of a smirk; they simultaneously blocked their riders from their minds sharing their minds.

The sudden break of contact with Saphira, caught Eragon totally off guard and he straightened in his saddle, confused.

_Arya, what just happened? Saphira is blocking her mind! _Eragon said in her mind.

_I don't know, Fírnen is blocking me too, _she replied.

Before Eragon had a chance to reply, the two dragons, side by side, dived straight down heading for the clearing. Having not been expecting this Eragon and Arya both had to clutch onto their dragons necks to remain in place.

The clearing, and the lake, quickly approaching, Eragon expected the two dragons to pull out of the dive and bank on the grass. When they showed no signs of doing so Eragon began to feel alarmed, then he realised what they were planning.

Looking at Arya, he saw that she too had just figured it out, but before they had a chance to do more than register what was about to happen, the two dragons straightened out and flew along the top of the lake, spiralling as they went, and ensuring that their riders were left completely soaked.

When they came to a stop on the grass, Eragon indignantly climbed off of Saphira and turned to glare at her, Arya copying his movements. Before either of them had a chance to utter a word, the too dragons were suddenly rolling on the ground laughing at the sight of their soaking wet and annoyed riders.

At the sight of this, Eragon forgot his annoyance and he too began to laugh and Arya joined in a moment later.

Regaining control of himself, Eragon suddenly realised he had an opportunity he could not possibly pass up. Looking at Arya, standing by the water, laughing while squeezing the water out of her hair, he smiled to himself mischievously. Arya, feeling Eragon's eyes on her turned to face him, and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Before she had the chance to realise what he was going to do, he ran at her, and, wrapping an arm around her waist jumped back into the lake, pulling her in with him.

Eragon, upon surfacing, looked around trying to find Arya and waiting for her to join him. Arya, deciding to get her revenge on him, came up behind him and, under her breath, uttering words in the Ancient Language, launched a wave of water at him.

After the wave passed Eragon, laughing, turned to face her, and saw that she was smiling playfully.

"Now you've done it," was all he said, and with a smile, sent his own wave back at her.

The two continued on like this, and the two dragons, growing bored of watching them after awhile, flew off together…

Eragon and Arya, stopping their water fight when they sensed their dragons fly away, got out of the water and lay down next to each other on the grass, drying out and just relaxing in each other's company.

Deep in thought, Eragon looked over at Arya, and he thought back to that meeting in the clearing where they had shared their true names. When he had asked her what would become of them.

**(A/N Disclaimer: the following is an exact excerpt from Inheritance and remains the total property of Christopher Paolini)**

"_The exchange of names had formed a bond between them, but of what sort he was unsure, and his uncertainty left him with a sense of vulnerability. She had seen him with all his flaws and she had not recoiled, but had accepted him as he was, even as he accepted her. Moreover she had seen in his name the depth of his feelings for her, and that too had not driven her away._

_He debated whether or not to say anything on the subject but he not let it go. After gathering up his courage, he said, 'Arya, what is to become of us?'_

_She hesitated, but he could see that his meaning was clear to her. Choosing her words with care, she said, 'I don't know….Once, as you know, I would have said, "nothing," but….Again, you are still young, and humans often change their minds. In ten years, or even five, you may no longer feel as you now do.'_

'_My feelings won't change,' he said, with utter certainty._

_She searched his face for a long, tense while. Then he saw a change in her eyes, and she said, 'If they don't, then…perhaps in time…' She put a hand on the side of his jaw. 'You cannot ask more of me now. I do not want to make a mistake with you, Eragon. You are too important for that, both to me and to the whole of Alagaësia.'"_

**_(A/N End of excerpt)_**

His mind returning to the present, Eragon decided she needed to know that he was not going to change his mind about her.

"Arya?" Eragon asked unsure. He had been hesitant to bring the discussion up but he could not help but think about it.

"Yes, Eragon?" Arya asked.

"I – I just…"he trailed off, unsure what to say now that he had broken the silence.

"Whatever is on your mind, Eragon, just say it," Arya said softly, having already guessed what he was going to ask.

"When we met in the clearing and you revealed Fírnen, I asked you what would become of us," he began. Switching to the Ancient Language, he continued, "You replied that perhaps in time something could come of us, but you believed my feelings for might change. But I promise you now, Arya, I am in love with you and I always will be, my feelings for you will never falter and my heart will never love another the way it does you," he swore to her, in the Ancient Language. "I know your true name, and with it I know virtually every part of you and all learning your true name did was strengthen my feelings for you. I do not expect anything from you, Arya, it's just that we neither of us know how long we will live, this war could claim either of us at any time, and I could not bear the thought that I might lose you without you knowing the true depth of my feelings for you," he finished quietly.

Hearing him say this in the Ancient Language, Arya knew it to be true, and deep down she had known it since learning his true name. _Perhaps, it would not be so bad if we were to try it?_ She thought to herself. _Not so bad? _Another part of her asked, _it would be a distraction which could cost us the entire war, _it continued. _Is that really so much worse than the distraction trying to ignore our feelings is causing? _Asked her other half.

She wasn't sure about the answer; it wasn't something she could decide so quickly. She would need to think through all the possible consequences against the benefits, she decided. Happy with that decision, she let her mind wander to lighter things, just enjoying this rare peace and quiet they were sharing together.

How long they lay like this, Eragon wasn't sure but suddenly they were interrupted by the alarmed thoughts of Saphira and Fírnen.

Tuning in to Saphira's mind, Eragon saw that she and Fírnen were flying back towards himself and Arya as fast as they could.

_What's wrong? _He heard Arya ask, alarmed, in his mind and he knew without asking that she was projecting her question to the two dragons also.

_Thorn and Murtagh. They are heading this way! _Fírnen replied.

_They have a dragon egg with them, we can sense it. _Saphira added.

_Come to us quick, we'll circle back, and then find out what they want._ Eragon told them.

Ȫ


	4. 4 Looking Backwards

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few made up characters. All original ideas belong to Christopher Paolini.**

**This is just a short chapter, following a suggestion that I include how Arya got Fírnen's egg.**

**Hopefully I will get the actual chapter 3 up today or tomorrow. One more week of school then holidays so I should be able to update quicker then.**

* * *

><p>Now, flying on Fírnen alongside Eragon and Saphira, Arya allowed her mind to wander back to when Fírnen had hatched for her. Back to when, upon her arrival in Ellesméra, she was informed of a chest Oromis left to her. Inside that chest she found a green dragon egg nestled safely in blankets, and a note with her name on it.<p>

_Dear Arya,_

_I am sorry for not telling you of this sooner. If you are reading this now, then Gleadr and I are both dead and it will once again fall to you to convey a dragon egg between the races to find the new rider. That is of course, if it does not hatch for you – as Glaedr and I suspect it might._

_This egg is Glaedr's youngest and only surviving egg. We kept it secret from everyone except your mother for Galbatorix has many spies but if no one knew of it then there was no way for a spy to glean the information. At the time Saphira's egg was in our sides' possession and you were safeguarding it until it hatched. We felt that it was better only one egg was common knowledge both for insurance and because while Galbatorix may remain is his castle while we have just one egg – if he knew we had two he may have decided to d anything. This would, at such a time, have resulted in the end of the resistance; the dwarves were hiding deep in their mountains, the Varden, weak and broken retreated., and our people had retreated to our woods to mourn the loss of our king, your father._

_However, this should be silent no longer. It is no longer so vital that Galbatorix not know – we need all the riders we can get. The resistance is ready to strike back; no longer biding their time and growing stronger every day, the Varden have united the races. The dwarves are once again venturing outside of their homes and our people are mustering. Once the egg has hatched, keep the young dragon hidden until he is big enough to defend himself, and then return to the Varden, Eragon and Saphira._

_Good luck, Oromis._

Despite his words, it had still come as a surprise when, as Oromis had believed the egg hatched for me. I had touched the dragon and, with my hand still burning, had joined the ranks of the riders. Then, when I thought Fírnen big enough, and I could not bear to wait any longer, we flew to the Varden.

Returning to the present, I once more focused my mind to the meeting fast approaching.


	5. 5 Surprising Encounters

**Eragon's POV**

Becoming one with Saphira, I felt what she did: the nearby presence of Murtagh, Thorn, and a dragon egg. Unfortunately we can't sense whether they are alone, or if they have soldiers with them. _Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, _I thought.

Flying fast over the forest, I sensed the gap between us and them closing quickly. Then, suddenly something changed; they were slowing. Topping a hill, we saw them: two people on Thorn – Murtagh and a woman.

Thorn slowed until, for a brief moment, until he was hovering in the air above the forest. Saphira and Fírnen did likewise.

"We come in peace, brother," Murtagh called to us.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Must we do this in the air? I promise we won't try anything, just hear us out."

_What are you thinking? A trap? _I ask Arya.

_One way to find out_, she replies, _hear him out._

"Swear to it in the Ancient Language, that you come in peace," I say.

Thorn and Murtagh, simultaneously swear in the Ancient Language.

"Her too," Arya calls to them.

The mystery woman swears, repeating what Murtagh tells her.

"Ok," I say.

Thorn rises slightly before gliding down to land in a clearing, Saphira copying his movements, landing opposite them and Fírnen following behind to land beside Saphira. Dismounting, Arya and I move forward into the middle of the clearing, quickly joined by Murtagh and the mystery woman.

"I am not here on Galbatorix's behalf. It took Thorn and I a long while, but we did what you mentioned – we changed our true names," Murtagh begins, in the Ancient Language. "It happened gradually, every time he had us kill or torture someone innocent, children especially, we felt a little more distance between his mind and ours. With that distance we regained some modicum of our free will, and have been, at times, able to act against his orders."

"At times?" Arya asked.

"There were times, when we were not in his immediate presence, and in fact, the further we were from him the less control he had. He always had some hold, but at times it was weak enough that, though we could not go against all the oaths he had us swear, we could go against some." Murtagh said. "It reached a point awhile ago, where we both knew that it would only take one more good push on our part to change our names and be free and all we had to do was bide our time, until we far enough away from Galbatorix. A few days ago, Galbatorix left, I don't know where, I assume the same place he always seems to go every so often, but it gave us our chance."

_I take it this has something to do with the dragon egg, Fírnen and I can sense? _Saphira asked.

_Indeed, _Thorn replied.

"Kiana here, has worked in the castle in Urû'baen, ever since her family was tortured and killed by soldiers of the empire when she was a child, – " Murtagh began.

"Why was she not killed along with them?" I interrupt.

At this, Kiana spoke up. "I was tricked. Children in Urû'baen are forced into a military school and are taught, or perhaps more accurately, brainwashed, that Galbatorix is our saviour and the only person standing between us and the savages know as the freedom fighters who plotted to over throw us. One of the things we were continuously told to do was report any illegal behaviour we saw, even if it was our own families. We were told we would be rewarded for any information we came forward with. But, I tell you, the only _reward"' _she spat the word, "I got, was to keep my life and watch as they were tortured and killed. Little did I know, my parents, and my older brother were helping the freedom fighters; they were smuggling people, supplies and information out of the city. I never knew, but then one day, I overheard my father talking to some people who I knew by looking at them were rebels," she said, her eyes glazed, as she remembered. "I thought I was doing the right thing by following the rules. The next day, I told some soldiers what I had seen."

"When I got home from school, soldiers were pillaging, and burning my house, after which, my family was dragged in chains to the city's centre, where Galbatorix made an example of them. It was only then, that I realised what I had caused. I betrayed my own flesh and blood and got them killed. So, in answer to your question, Argetlam, my life was spared in return for my _loyalty_, when really, I would rather I had been killed along with them."

"But because I was not, I swore to myself that I would avenge them even if took me years to do so. And now, I have the chance to do exactly that, by helping the Varden bring down Galbatorix, anyway I can."

Nobody spoke for some time after she went silent, too shocked by her story and still trying to process it.

Eventually, it was Murtagh who broke the silence. "After my father was killed, I grew up in Urû'baen, and as a result I knew her story. I took a chance, and went to her with mine and Thorn's plan to escape with the last egg, and she agreed. In return for her help, I promised take her with us and help her avenge her family."

_When Galbatorix left, we were both still too trapped by our oaths to do something as big as steal the egg and flee with it, however we were not trapped too much to help somebody else do it, _Thorn said.

"With our help, Kiana stole the egg and got out of the city, while we remained behind, waiting until we were completely free. The moment we too, fled the city and picked up Kiana and the egg on the way," Murtagh said. "We came here to join the Varden," he continued.


	6. 6 Where the Pieces Do Fall

**Chapter Six**

**_!Note: updated 5/23/12 (or 23/5/12 where I'm from) I accidentaly missed uplaoding a chapter, so I've gone back and fixed it so chapter 2 is new...!_**

A/N: To AwesomeDragonGirl and anyone else who might be wondering – this is basically at the beginning of Inheritance except Arya has Fírnen. Orik has been appointed king, and some dwarves are with the Varden, but the majority have not yet arrived.

* * *

><p>This is what has happened so far (stuff in bold is where I've changed things):<p>

The death of Brom, appearance of Murtagh

Eragon's capture at Gil'ead

Eragon rescued by Murtagh, Saphira – also rescue Arya

Urgals attack Farthen Dur

Ajihad dies (Murtagh captured), Nasuada succeeds him

Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Orik head to Ellesméra

Carvahall is besieged by the Empire

Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Orik arrive, meet Queen Izlanzadi

Roran leads most of Carvahall's villagers in an exodus to Surda

The Second Battle of The Burning Plains takes place.

**Eragon goes to Ellesméra to search under the Menoa tree for a weapon, ends up finding the rare metal and leaves Ellesméra with his sword**

Queen Izlanzadi's forces attack Ceunon

Eragon, Saphira and Roran rescue Katrina from Helgrind

Orik becomes King of the dwarves

Queen Izlanzadi's forces attack Gil'ead, Oromis and Glaedr killed, **some elves remain in city to keep control, others return to Ellesméra to mourn/regroup.**

Siege of Feinster, Arya kills a shade, Varaug

**Arya returns to Ellesméra to join in mourning of O&G, gets Fírnen's egg (hatches)**

**Eragon stays behind so as not to leave the Varden virtually defenceless**

**On her return meets Eragon and Saphira in a forest clearing and true names are exchanged.**

**M/T/K escape, head for the Spine (over Leona Lake) then follow it west toward Feinster, using the trees/mountains for cover as much as possible**

**Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Fírnen meet them in the Spine (somewhere near Kuasta)**

**Note: if anyone notices any problems with this tell me and I will try to straighten them out. Although it didn't say exactly where the two parties met in the last chapter, it was in the Spine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_Blödhgarm, where is Nasuada? _Eragon asked, lowering his barriers and reaching out until finding Blödhgarm's familiar mind.

_She is going around the camp, talking to her people, reassuring them where necessary, _he replied.

_Would you ask her to retreat somewhere more private? We must speak with her, and it would be best if there weren't too many others', _I ask.

_Right away. Is it good news you bring? _He queries, setting out from the training yards to find Nasuada.

_We will be there in a few minutes. As to your question, it is hard to say at this point. It is good news, but it may be taken badly – beyond that I cannot tell you yet,_ I say, closing my mind once more.

"It would probably best if you three do not come with us past the border of the Spine just yet," I call to Murtagh. "We will talk to Nasuada and maybe a select few others, then we will come find you."

"I understand, brother. If we were to arrive there with you un announced it would likely insight panic and confusion," Murtagh replied. "Thorn and I will remain hidden in the mountains. Though perhaps Kiana and the egg should go with you? As a sign of good faith?"

"Okay, if it's alright with you Kiana, you will ride with me, as Saphira is still somewhat bigger than Fírnen and can carry more weight, while you and Fírnen continue to carry the egg?" I propose, looking to Arya.

She nods her head slightly in confirmation.

Ȫ

Eragon and Arya sat in Nasuada's tent, having just explained to her, King Orrin and Jörmunder of Murtagh, Thorn, Kiana and the egg.

"That is indeed an interesting tale, but what to do?" Jörmunder murmured, "The people of the Varden are not likely to trust him anytime soon and with good reason."

"I say we let them join the Varden on one condition – you or Arya must search their minds for any signs of deceit," Orrin said, "as is custom for all who wish to join the Varden."

"Yes, but would he be willing to do so?" Nasuada asked, trailing off.

"How about when we go back to tell him your decision, you accompany us – and before anyone objects, I think two riders and their dragons are enough protection for such a short period of time – and we give them the conditions. If he agrees, one of us," he gestures to Arya, "will search his mind and then you have him swear his allegiance, and upon our return, have him swear it publically as with me," Eragon said.

Ȫ

"Do you accept?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh looks to Thorn for a moment, and then nods his head.

"We do, as long as you are the one to search our minds, brother, for we neither of us will allow any other to do so," Murtagh said.

"Of course," Nasuada says, "I would not ask you to allow anyone else. Not after all you have been through. I am sorry that you must do this – I know you do not lightly allow it, but it must be done if I am to allow you to join us, or else the Varden would never accept the two of you."

"We understand," Murtagh said, seeing the sincerity of her apology in her eyes.

"Whenever you're ready Murtagh," Eragon said.

"I'm ready," he answers, after a few seconds.

"Very well," Eragon said, closing his eyes in concentration. After a few minutes his eyes opened and he spoke, "his mind is clean of deceit and taint. He is completely free of Galbatorix's control."

Ȫ

"People of the Varden!" Nasuada's call quieted the mass of people below, who stopped shouting to listen to what their leader had to say.

"I understand your confusion, your fear, and your anger. The rider Murtagh and Thorn, his dragon, have gained a reputation second only to that of Galbatorix himself," Nasuada said. "But he is here in peace. When he was captured by the Empire he was forced to swear oaths in the Ancient Language to Galbatorix, who had his true name. It is not, however, as many believe it, that such oaths cannot be broken, in fact they can, if a person changes their true name. This Murtagh and Thorn have done, and they come here to join us."

"He cannot be trusted!"

"He's a spy!"

"Traitor!"

"He's the son of Morzan!"

"He's my half brother!" Eragon called. At this everyone went silent. Continuing Eragon called, "We shared the same mother, but had different fathers!"

Shocked silence remained after he stopped speaking, giving Murtagh his chance. Stepping forward, Murtagh drew Zar'roc, causing Nasuada's guards to bristle, and spoke.

"Nasuada, I knew you but briefly when I was last with the Varden, but both you and your father have always treated me fairly." Murtagh dropped down to one knee, holding Zar'roc flat in his hands, palm up, "I, Murtagh, the son of Morzan and brother of Eragon Shadeslayer, offer you my sword, and my fealty, Nasuada. I swear to serve you and your people to the best of my ability until Galbatorix is slain and the world righted."

Slightly shocked but smiling, Nasuada stepped forward and grasped his sword, bringing the point to rest against his forehead.

"I am honoured that you would choose to serve me as my vassal and I accept, as you do, all the responsibilities that come with the station. Rise now, as my vassal and take your sword," Nasuada said.

"If that is not enough for you, I will vouch for him. Saphira and I have searched his mind, and we have full trust in him, both as my brother and as my friend,"

Turning to face the Varden, she asked "Will that appease you?"

Muttering broke out, people divided, arguing. Suddenly, one voice rang out above the crowd.

"Yes!" Roran called.

"Yes!" cried some of the people from Carvahall.

"Yes!" called Orik.

"Yes!" echoed those dwarves that were present, following their Kings lead.

All around more people took up the chant, until the refusals from the minority were drowned out. Through it all, the elves present remained silent, Arya included, her emotions hidden behind a face void of emotion.


	7. 7 From A Rider is Born A Rider

**Chapter Seven**

I know this is short…

* * *

><p><strong>Nasuada's POV<strong>

Nasuada sat in the council tent, waiting for the men before her to begin. She had been surprised when Jörmunder had told her that the Council of Elders along with King Orrin and the Urgal chieftain had requested an audience with her. That it could not wait until the council meeting tomorrow morning piqued her curiosity.

"We're sorry to insist on seeing you now, it is late and it has been a long and quite eventful week," began Lord Umérth.

"If I may, I would ask that you get to the point of why you have requested an audience with me," Nasuada said, trying to hide her tiredness.

"Yes, of course, Lady Nasuada. As you know, four days ago, a dragon egg was brought to the Varden. Since then it has been paraded past everyone in the Varden, human and elf, in the hope it would hatch. So far it has not and we are out of people to try until it can be taken to the elves. This has made us realize the enormity of the fact that the egg may not hatch for hundreds of years to come," said Lord Falberd.

"What is your point?" asked Nasuada politely.

At this they all shifted, somewhat uncomfortably. "Well," Lady Sabrae began hesitantly, "Eragon is the son of Brom, a Rider, and Murtagh the son of Morzan, also a rider, and well, many, in fact as far as I can recall, all, of the few children born to riders have been riders themselves…" at this she stopped talking and looked to those beside her to continue.

Nasuada, starting to see where they were going with this, waited for them to continue.

"What we are suggesting is that you consider, if Eragon were to agree to have a child with someone," continued King Orrin.

"And, of course, this would only be considered if he consented to it, we are not suggesting you order him to do it…" Lady Elessari clarified.

"Even though it would be many years before a child would be old enough to join the resistance, it would still ensure that we would not have to wait indefinitely," Jörmunder reasoned.

"Also, if Eragon, Arya and Murtagh were all to be lost, we could retreat and re-group and still have a rider," Lord Umérth added.

"Hmm…" said Nasuada, "I agree with you, but it will be Eragon's decision whether or not to do it. I'll put it to him after the council meeting tomorrow."

Ȫ

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing except a few made up characters…


	8. 8 A Council Meeting to be Remembered

**Chapter Eight**

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I just want to assure you all that I have not given up on this story and I have no intention of doing so, however there will be no set time when I update as it depends on how much time I have to write it.

* * *

><p>Eragon's POV<p>

Council meeting

"That is all that needed to be discussed today," Nasuada said, dismissing the council.

Eragon's attention returned to the present, and he started to rise. Looking around he realised no one but himself and Arya had made to leave. Curious, he waited to see what was happening.

"Ah, Nasuada, that which we discussed last night?" King Orrin hinted with a meaningful look at the other members of the council.

"Yes, I have not forgotten. Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Fírnen – if you would remain, there is something I need to discuss with you," Nasuada said.

Eragon, having started to get up, sat back down, wondering what it was that Nasuada wished to talk to them about. Across the room Arya too had retaken her seat. He met her gaze and in her eyes read the same curiosity.

_Do you know what she means to discuss and why she has dismissed the council? _He asked Arya silently.

_I do not. _She replied.

Saphira and Fírnen too, I sensed were in the dark.

Eragon turned his attention back to those in tent – the last of the council members were now leaving. The two dragon's heads poked in through the opening once the last to leave were gone. It appeared to be a tight squeeze for them, and indeed many of Nasuada's Nighthawks' were thrust aside.

_We have discussed it, and we have decided we want to tell Nasuada now, rather than later, _Saphira spoke in mine and Arya's minds.

_Of course, if that is what you want, _Arya replied.

"Actually, Nasuada, there is something we wish to tell you," Eragon said.

"Or rather, Saphira and Fírnen, wish to tell you," Arya added.

"Certainly, what is it?" Nasuada asked, looking at the two dragons.

_Well, _Saphira began, at a loss for how to start.

Eragon saved them. "As I am sure you have deduced for yourself, Saphira and Fírnen are, for the time being at least, mates."

"Yes, I had assumed as much," Nasuada agreed.

Saphira remained silent and turned her head to look at Fírnen.

_We are having a baby! And, _Fírnen exclaimed excitedly.

_we have decided to give it to the riders, _Saphira finished.

"This is indeed a happy surprise!" Nasuada said. "May I see the egg?" She asked eagerly.

_Of course, _Saphira said, proudly.

Arya retrieved a chest, heavily fortified with spells, from Fírnen's back. Speaking words in the Ancient Language she unlocked it.

Inside were two dragon eggs. The green egg and another, the colour of amethyst, lay nestled inside.

After more discussion, Eragon sealed the box once more, and the conversation ended.

"Nasuada, what have you to discuss with us that you dismissed the council first?" Arya asked.

"A delicate request I would ask Eragon to consider, Arya. One which just became all the more relevant now that we have two unhatched dragon eggs," Nasuada answered. "Know this though, Eragon, this is not an order and feel free to refuse – it is a big ask of you and I will understand if you do not wish to do it. Arya, you and Fírnen are here because you were not among those who came to me last night with an idea and I would like your insights on the matter," she finished.

"Of course, Nasuada, although I am still not sure I understand."

"Nor I. What was it that you discussed with the rest of the council last night?" I asked.

_What could you possibly want Eragon to do that the council has felt the need to give us privacy? _Saphira asked.

"As to what was discussed last night, I will get to that. And the council has left as I felt this was something that should be discussed in private," Nasuada told them.

_Stop bombarding her with questions. Nasuada would you please get to the point before our curiosity kills us? _Fírnen asked.

"Certainly, I will get to the point I am just unsure how to put this request. Keep in mind though Eragon, this is your decision, and I ask only that you do not decide for certain now – think about it and discuss it with Saphira," Nasuada began.

"Discuss what, Nasuada?" Eragon asked.

"I will start, I think, by telling you of what was said last night. It concerned the green egg which has been recovered. Since the egg was brought to us, I have had the four of you safeguard it, and present it to everyone in the Varden. Alas, nothing has come of it. It is this which I would discuss with you." Nasuada said.

Looking at Arya she continued, "Arya, while this would also apply to you, I have no authority over you and I do not know what your people's customs on this matter dictate but I would never expect you to even consider this."

"It would also apply to Murtagh, however as his loyalties are still questioned by the Varden I think it would be better if Eragon agreed to it. That and I doubt he would ever agree to it," she added.

"Well, if you would get to the point, as we have no idea what you are getting at," Arya said.

"Yes. It was brought to my attention last night that Eragon is the son of a dragon rider and so is Murtagh. This would suggest that the children of dragon riders often become dragon riders themselves." Nasuada started.

After giving what she had said a chance to sink in she continued, "Eragon, if you agreed to have a child, it would ensure at least one of the eggs hatching in the near future as opposed to anywhere up to hundreds of years from now. The state of the war being what it is: insurance as to the continued existence of riders would be a huge asset. If you, Arya and Murtagh succeed in ridding the world of Galbatorix but are killed in the process it would mean that dragon riders would cease to exist until one of the eggs hatched."

"Yes, we could wait for the eggs to hatch in due course, but what if that does not happen for hundreds of years? Alagaësia cannot afford to wait that long as the dragon riders exist so as to keep the peace between the races," Nasuada finished.

After she stopped speaking a shocked silence filled the tent as everyone processed what she had said.

_Saphira? _I asked. Surely it would be wrong? To have a child solely because it would be a means to an end? To raise a child to be a dragon rider and a peace keeper and nothing more?

It wouldn't be 'nothing more', he reasoned to himself. He would never have a child to have it raised as some sort of warrior, or weapon, or tool to be used by others. He or she would have a proper childhood and would be free to choose to what purpose he or she would put their title of rider.

_Little one, it is your decision, _was her reply. _I agree with Nasuada's reasoning, and I agree it should be you not Murtagh._

_Yes, Murtagh would never agree to it…_ I trailed off.

_Unless, perhaps if it was with Nasuada, _Saphira suggested demurely.

_Saphira! It is none of our business! _I admonished jokingly.

_And we would never raise the child to take part in a war; we would raise it to be a person. And you would love the child Eragon, more than anything else, _Saphira told him. _It would also be risky though, dragon rider or not, any child of yours would become a target for people who want to see you fail. Or those who wish to control you…_

_Are you talking me into or out of this? _I asked her.

_Neither, _she corrected.

Who, though, would I have a child with?

Eragon couldn't help it; his mind flashed to imagining a child with Arya, but it would never happen. He glanced over at her, but she was looking at Nasuada.

Eragon was conflicted. On the one hand he wouldn't dishonour the child's mother, which meant he would marry her. But he feared that would also hurt her; he was in love with another so he would never truly love her as anything more than the mother of his child.

It would also eliminate any chance he ever had of becoming more with Arya in the future.

_Arya, do you think it is a good idea? _I asked.

_It is both a good and a bad idea, _she said. _After all you are barely more than a boy – do you really want to be having a child whom you would have to raise and protect? On top of all your other responsibilities?_

Her arguments, while true, were just making me surer that I wanted to do it. I didn't reply.

"I'll do it," he said looking at Nasuada.

Ȫ

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, feel free to review and let me know what you thought…

Also, if you have any suggestions about what you want to happen between Murtagh and Nasuada, let me know.


	9. AN Notice

**A/N: ignore this - skip to chapter 11**


	10. AN 2

Updated **11/20/2013**: I know it's been forever (over a year!) but I finally have the motivation to continue this - in about a month I'll have the time to re-read the books and then I will start posting new chapters...

**Updated 3/12/13: Ignore this - skip to chapter 11!**


	11. Arya's POV

A/N: Sorry for how long it's been! This chapter is quite short and I was originally going to post it as part of the next chapter but that one isn't quite finished and I wanted to post something. Also, this one kind of deserves its own chapter! I hope you enjoy.

P.S. just to clarify, this is happening at the same time as the last chapter but is from Arya's perspective.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"It was brought to my attention last night that Eragon is the son of a dragon rider and so is Murtagh. This would suggest that the children of dragon riders often become dragon riders themselves." Nasuada started.

After giving what she had said a chance to sink in she continued, "Eragon, if you agreed to have a child, it would ensure at least one of the eggs hatching in the near future as opposed to anywhere up to hundreds of years from now. The state of the war being what it is: insurance as to the continued existence of riders would be a huge asset. If you, Arya and Murtagh succeed in ridding the world of Galbatorix but are killed in the process it would mean that dragon riders would cease to exist until one of the eggs hatched."

"Yes, we could wait for the eggs to hatch in due course, but what if that does not happen for hundreds of years? Alagaësia cannot afford to wait that long as the dragon riders exist so as to keep the peace between the races," Nasuada finished.

**Meanwhile, Arya's POV**

_What do you think of this? _Fírnen asked her.

_I do not know, _she answered.

_How long will you lie to yourself? _Fírnen asked her.

_I'm not_, she insisted.

_Yes, you are. You are in love with him, I have seen it, and so too has Saphira. He admits it, he is willing to take the risk, and you are the only one resisting the inevitable. Could you really stand to see him with someone else?_

Could she stand to see him with someone else? See him marry someone else? Someone he doesn't love? For how could he truly love another; his feelings for her weren't about to disappear even if he did genuinely care for the mother of his child. And for what? Duty? There's no question they would marry – he would not disgrace the mother of his child, and disgraced she would be among humans to have a child out of wedlock, even a dragon rider's child. The child, too, would be outcast. What's more the child would most likely be human, depending on who Eragon chose.

_An elf child would be stronger, and you know it, _Fírnen added, having been listening to her thoughts.

_The two of us together could be disastrous – we would both be distracted in battle, he would try to protect me, and what if I was injured? What if he chose me over the entire Varden? The resistance would be lost without him._

_You don't think that is already the case? What about the distraction that is your denial? He wastes energy keeping an eye on you, without your noticing, more so than if he needn't worry about hiding his actions from you. He already insists on placing wards around you. Don't you think that is rather insincere on your part? Or are you saying that you wouldn't go to his aid if he were injured? That you wouldn't pick him over the Varden if it came down to it? Yes, he would always try to help you, but you are a rider too now. You are stronger, like him. _

_My helping him is different, _she insisted, _he is their only hope. _

_They still have us, and Thorn and Murtagh, and the two eggs. The responsibility for Alagaësia falls on all of us. You should have faith that he understands his responsibilities, and faith that he will honour them at all cost. A child would mean at least one of the eggs would hatch, giving them another rider and dragon. It would further share that responsibility with 8 people, not 6._

_A child should not have that kind of responsibility, _she argued.

_Do you really think Eragon would force the child to have this life? He knows what that is like, I can't see him ever inflicting it on anyone else. The point is that it would give everyone hope, hope for a future without Galbatorix, _Fírnen said.

_I am not disputing that, merely the morality of it but I know that you are right, he wouldn't do that to a child,_ she surrendered.

_Will you give him a chance? _Fírnen asked her.

She was deep in her thoughts, and didn't answer him though silently she was coming around slowly.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Eragon.

_Arya, do you think it is a good idea? he_ asked.

_It is both a good and a bad idea, _she said. _After all you are barely more than a boy – do you really want to be having a child whom you would have to raise and protect? On top of all your other responsibilities?_

Despite her response she wasn't sure what she thought.

It was a good idea, but if he agreed then it wouldn't matter if she decided to give them a chance - he would no longer be available to her.

But he might turn her down, she thought, trying not to hope for anything.

Still, the hopes she thought she didn't have were shattered by what Eragon said next.

"I'll do it," he said.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to continue this story.

I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave review and let me know what you thought!

As I said at the start the next chapter is half written so it shouldn't be long before I post again.


	12. Decisions and Desires

A/N: Sorry, this took longer than I was expecting to finish. This scene is the first scene that I ever wrote for this story, and it is the one which was the hardest to lose when my computer died. Therefore, this is somewhat different to what I originally had planned, but I couldn't re-write the original, as it just wasn't going to live up to the first version.

I hope you like!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the present, in the tent. Picks up immediately after chapter 8<em>**

**_Previously: _**_"I'll do it," Eragon said looking at Nasuada._

* * *

><p>"Eragon, while I commend your loyalty to our cause, this is not something you should decide so quickly, and I certainly do not expect you too. Therefore, I do not hold you to that. I will not accept an answer until <em>at least<em> three days have passed," Nasuada told him.

Eragon bowed his head to her, "If that is what you wish."

"It is. Now, I have given everyone here more than enough food for thought for one night, I should think," she said, clasping her hands in front of her. "Go, and think on the matter."

* * *

><p>"I know what we are, but Arya, I want more. Not necessarily a child, but a chance to prove to you how I feel," Eragon said as soon as they were a safe distance from the tent as to not be overheard. Just to be sure he spoke in the Ancient Language to reduce the risk even further.<p>

"I know how you feel Eragon, you have nothing to prove. I just don't want to see you throw your life away," Arya told him. "You love me now, and you believe that will never change – and maybe it won't," she said seeing the protest forming in his eyes and interrupting the thought, "I'm not denying that it's a possibility, but there are so many other people out there Eragon, others who may be more right for you."

"Last time I checked, it was _my _life," Eragon said, "and I can do with it whatever I please. Or at least I could, except that it is my duty to serve the people of Alegasia, to help bring down Galbatorix. Should I not be allowed, at the very least, to choose who I love? For the past three years I have been in love with you. I admit that at first, it was an infatuated crush – I'd never met anyone like you before and I was intrigued and in love with the idea of you. But now? Now I am in love with _you_. Forget the matter of a child for now. You think I'll find someone else? Someone more suited to me?" He asked, exasperated.

"Who or what exactly would that be? Short of injury, I will outlive any mortal or dwarf or any other of the races of Alagaësia, except perhaps a dragon. Correct me if I'm wrong, but am I not limited to your people? And considering how rare children are, and the fact that there are currently only two elves who, by your reasoning, are age appropriate, and then when you consider that by your standards those two are children – mentally, emotionally, and physically. If you are too old, and they are too young - who does that leave me with?"

Without giving her a chance to respond he continued. "Don't even answer that. This isn't about the age difference anymore, or that you're an elf and I am or was a human and now I'm something new, it isn't even about the resistance. This is about you needing a place to hide. You've been running from this for so long, you're afraid to find out that you can move on; that you can live without him."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, honestly having no idea where he was heading.

"Faolin." Oh, she thought. Of all the things he could have brought up that was not one that had even crossed her mind.

"You don't know me Eragon; you think you do, but you don't," she told him, sounding more defensive than she had intended, and regretting it instantly when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I know you crawled inside yourself after he was killed, deeper again when you were tortured, so deep inside yourself that you didn't, or couldn't, come out. I know you hide there. The same way you hide from your feelings for me. You aren't happy Arya, but you could be. You deserve to be happy. But you can't be happy until you're no longer afraid to let people in," he told her.

She started to respond, but then realised she had no idea what to say to that. Was he right?

_I've seen your memories. And before he wormed his way inside your heart, you weren't happy. When you departed from Ellesméra on bad terms, you were miserable and alone. When you mended that bridge, when you began to let him in, to open up to him, you have been much happier, _Firnen spoke in her mind, as answer to her question.

His words in her mind made her realise something else.

I let you in, she thought to herself, not realising she had spoken aloud until Eragon responded.

"Exactly. I hope that means that you trust me – do you?" he asked her.

"Yes," she responded, without any hesitation which in turn had her question herself. She had trusted him this far, what was stopping her now.

"Then trust me to love you, and trust that I would never willingly do anything that would hurt you."

"I do trust you," she said quietly, looking him in the eyes as she did so, so he would know that she meant every word.

"Then you won't mind if I do this," he said, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Slowly, giving her the chance to stop him, he leaned closer and kissed her softly. Not wanting to push it, he pulled back after a few seconds, a question in his eyes: she knew where he stood, the decision was up to her.

They remained like that for what seemed like a long time, but which was probably only a minute or so, while she thought. Regardless, it was long enough for him to have begun to doubt himself, doubt his decision to put it all on the line.

His worries were needless however, as seconds after the doubts creeped into his head, he had his answer. She pulled him back to her, her lips claiming his and her arms wrapping around his neck.

He pulled her closer, until her body was flush against his, deepening her kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought by reviewing! (The more reviews that I get, the more motivation I will have to finish and post the next chapter, which is at the moment half drafted along with about the next three or so chapters after that.)


	13. Exchanges in the Night

A/N: so here's the chapter with Murtagh/Nasuada, that I think a lot of people have been waiting for. This one was actually half drafted a while ago I just hadn't decided where to put it but with a little altering I thought it would fit quite nicely here. I promise we'll get to the discussion between Arya and Eragon regarding a child, though not in this chapter, very soon!

Thanks to everone who reviewed! I'm glad to see that a lot of you have stuck by me and my irregular updates (to put it lightly)! I'm really working on increasing my updates for this, so the next one should be up in the next couple of days and that's a promise! Friday at the latest!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Exchanges in the Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Still standing with his back to her, Murtagh answered, "I didn't exactly have the happiest of childhoods, Nasuada," he said drily, before continuing in a softer tone "I just don't think I could be a very good father…"<p>

"Murtagh, I do not have any expectations of you on this matter, but I want you to listen to me now – you are _not _your father!" she exclaimed. "You are nothing like him; you're hard on the outside but, on the inside you're a lot more sensitive then you let on. You're loyal to a fault, and–"

"Funny, that you think so highly of me – you're certainly the only one though, even with Eragon to vouch for me, the Varden are still wary of me and the elves, besides Arya, won't speak a single word to me, and even Arya is withdrawn!" he stops her. "It is only out of respect for Eragon she speaks to me at all," he says bitterly. "I wasn't expecting it to be the elves who hated me."

"Elves can be fickle, the slightest wrong move can be held against you for centuries," she murmurs, "I don't care what others think of you Murtagh, all I know is that I have complete faith in you, and I would happily put my life in your hands," Nasuada said, putting her hand on his arm.

"I am honored that you think so highly of me. I want you to know, I feel the same, in fact," he paused slightly, leaning his head down until his forehead rested against hers, before continuing, "you are one of only three people who I trust unconditionally: you, Thorn, and Eragon."

Her heart-warming at his revelation, Nasuada tilted her forward slightly until there were only a few centimetres between their lips. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling.

Returning her smile, Murtagh slowly closed the distance between them, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted.

Nasuada, realizing he was giving her a chance to back out, and knowing that, that was the last thing she wanted to do, moved toward him, closing the last few millimetres, and bringing their mouths together.

Her mouth was soft against his, wanting to know how she tasted, Murtagh opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth.

She complied immediately, opening her mouth to him and allowing him entrance.

She tasted wonderful and soon the kissing grew heated until he found his hands dropping, exploring her back and sides before undoing the ties on her dress.

Without pausing, Nasuada responded in kind, running her hands along his ripped stomach, pushing his shirt up as she went higher. Breaking the kiss momentarily, they pulled away and Murtagh pulled his shirt over his head. The instant it was off, he pulled her back flush against him and, having finished on the ties of her dress, began to slide it off her shoulders and down her body.

Not breaking the kiss, Nasuada stepped out of the dress, leaving her in her undergarments.

"Nasuada, we have to stop," Murtagh said ruefully, pulling away from her. He really didn't want to stop, but he was starting to get a strong sensation in his nether region and knew that if they didn't stop now then he wouldn't be able to.

"Why?" she asked, disappointed. Although that was not how she had planned on spending her evening, it certainly wouldn't have saddened her in the least to change her plans.

"I don't want to pressure you," he replied.

"You're not pressuring me, I'm ready. If you're not though, then that's okay," she told him.

"That's not it. Before we can even consider going there, I want to think some more on having a child. I might be open to it if it were with you and if you agreed to marry you no – so I ask you now, would you be interested?" he asked. "I do not want to risk conceiving a child with you, at least not now, as it would raise many problems for you, but maybe we could find a way."

"Yes, I think I would be '_interested_,'" she replied smiling, her eyes crinkling as she did.

"Then perhaps one day, but I won't risk your reputation. The Varden must respect you, and a child out of wedlock would not really help you with that – especially if it wer, giving her one last kiss before leaving.

As he slipped out of his tent he went in search of Eragon. He did not have to go far before he spotted him.

He stood a ways from him, standing in the shadows between two tents, and he wasn't alone.

He held Arya in his arms, lifted cleane my child. One day, when this is over, and I've found a way to earn back their trust and their respect, we will do it."

"One day then. I'll hold you to that," she told him.

"That's fine by me," he told her off the ground, as they kissed. Now clearly wasn't the time to interrupt them. With what was half a smirk and half a smile, he turned and headed for his own tent.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought!

Keep in mind these two having a child isn't the focus of this story, but who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel on them when I eventually finish this one!


	14. Talks of Forgiveness

A/N: Next chapter as promised. Next up will be the discussion between Eragon/Arya regarding a child.

**Chapter 14**

"Roran," Eragon called jogging up the hill to where he could see his cousin. Roran turned and, seeing him, headed down.

"Cousin," he said, embracing Eragon. "What brings you to this side of camp?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, practically bursting with the need to tell someone. "I've got two developments I wanted to talk to you about. The first, after the council meeting today, Nasuada kept us," he nodded toward Saphira, "along with Arya and Fírnen, to put to us, or to me, a delicate request."

"Which was?"

"That I have a baby," Eragon said, resisting the urge to laugh at the look on his face. Before Roran had the chance to reply. "Oh, and I kissed Arya," he added.

"You did what?!" Roran asked, forgetting the first thing he'd said for the time being.

"I kissed her," Eragon repeated.

"Are you crazy? Does she hate you?" Roran asked, well aware of their history when it came to such matters.

"Nope, quite the opposite. She kissed me back," he said, positively elated by the knowledge.

"Alright, so uh, where does this leave you?" Roran asked, unsure how to phrase the question.

"As a couple," he replied happily.

"Which means what? From what you've told me, that means something different to the elves than to humans. In whose terms is that?"

"The elves. They don't have marriages."

"You're ok with that?

"Absolutely."

"You're an idiot, you realize that don't you? You're completely head over heels for her."

"You can't talk. Besides, I've wanted this chance for so long, I just wasn't sure she would ever give me it," he said, smiling up the night sky. "Also, I've spent so much time among elves, and dwarves, and dragons, and so much time learning about all the different races, each of which has its own customs, that the human ones are just another among a whole heap of others. I guess I've adjusted to the point where it's normal," Eragon explained. "Why do you ask? Are you ok with that?"

"Well, I won't pretend that it's not a strange concept, for me at least, but I'm ok with it, and I like Arya. The only thing that really matters to me is that you're happy," Roran replied honestly. "Where is she now?"

"Her tent, I assume. She said we would go no further tonight, and that we would talk tomorrow."

"Wait, you two aren't going to, uh, have a baby? Are you?" Roran asked. "Wait, you never explained _that _either_, _why does Nasuada want you to have a baby?"

Eragon laughed again at the look of confusion on his face. "Sorry, I guess I haven't really explained anything. Because the children of dragon riders have a tendency to become riders, and neither of the eggs have hatched so far,"

"Ok, hold up. _Niether _of the eggs? Where did the other one come from?" he asked completely lost.

"Oh, I guess I forgot that part too – so much has happened today," he said. "The other is Saphira and Fírnen's egg."

"Ok," Roran said, nodding slightly, "now back to the first question. You and Arya?"

"No, at least I don't think so. I mean, we haven't discussed it, but it's complicated. Like what you said about 'couple' meaning something different with the elves, children mean something different too."

"How so?" Roran asked, curious. They'd discussed the elves customs regarding relationships before, but never regarding children.

"Well, elves don't necessarily mate for life, and children are the highest honor that can be attained, so they're also very rare and require a huge commitment. The elves really treasure their children. I don't think it would be appropriate for us to have a child, if she was even willing to do so."

"Alright," Roran said, "I guess I can't expect anymore from you tonight. While we're on the topic of elves though, when you brought Murtagh back, the dwarves came around, but the elves didn't seem too happy about his presence? What was that about? Shouldn't be the other way around?"

"I agree, I would have guessed the opposite too, but I don't know the answer. I've been meaning to ask Arya and Orik about that. I could do that now, if Orik is available, if you wanted to come? I don't want to push it with Arya, We've come far enough for one day I think," Eragon said.

"Uh, thanks but I don't think I will go with you, but catch me up later?"

"I will," Eragon said, waving goodbye as he went back down the hill.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you and the dwarves hate Murtagh?" Eragon asked Orik. "Physically at least, he killed your father, your King."<p>

"That may be the case, but mentally that is not so accurate. He was inhabited by Galbatorix, a fact which is accepted by the dwarves, and even if that weren't the case, he was bound up tight in magic's so powerful as to make the hairs on my neck stand on end and my toes curl. The kind of magic that was never intended for this world, and which is best left in the hands of the gods. What happened was not natural, and it was not Murtagh's fault; there was nothing he could have done to stop it and this we accept.

"Why do the elves hold a grudge then? Surely they would understand better than anyone how strong Galbatorix is, and how strong his hold over them is because he has knowledge of their true names?"

"Elves may be long lived and powerful, and to a degree wise, but they are also dangerous and rather fickle. Their loyalties change at a whim, and where they say one thing they have a tendency to mean something else entirely. Our people are taught early on to tread carefully where they are involved. Remember my warning, Eragon, never ask one for help because like as not they will turn on you, and possibly decide you're better off dead. Arya is the exception, but she's spent more time among humans, than she has her own people so it's to be expected."

"I'm still not sure I understand."

"I guess what I am trying to say is that the elves are unpredictable, and you can never know what they are thinking. Perhaps you should ask Arya? I'm sure she would be able to give you a better answer. Just be careful not to anger her in doing so," Orik warned.

"I think I will, and I'll 'tread carefully', as you said," Eragon agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!


	15. An Ancient Magic

A/N: Heads up, this chapter contains sexual references, however nothing explicit. And finally, we have progress!

In the books we are told that it is rare for the elves to have children, and that children are the highest honour that can be attained, but we are not really told why. This is something that I always wonder about when I read them, so here is my take on the reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: An Ancient Magic<strong>

"Eragon, I am not saying no," she tried to explain as she paced around her tent.

"Then what are you saying?" He asked, completely lost because it sure seemed like she was, or at the very least like she was trying to. "It's ok if you are."

"It's not that Eragon. What I'm trying to say is that it's not up to us, at least I don't think it is."

"Are you saying you need permission?" He asked. He supposed it would make sense, she was not only the ambassador, but also the queen's daughter. Their union may cause problems.

"No, well maybe, but that's a different matter. I mean we may not be able to conceive."

"We might not be," he stopped, searching for the word, "compatible? Because I'm not an elf?"

"That's not it either," she put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk. Just listen. I'm trying to explain."

"I don't know what effect it will have, that you are not an elf. Nothing changes if a human is involved however, and you are somewhere between the two, so that implies that it till applies to us," she said.

"What applies to us?" Nothing she said was making any sense. "Right, sorry, no talking."

"You know that, aside from dragons, elves are the race most naturally inclined towards magic?" He nodded. "You know that children are cherished by my people?" Another nod. "You know that they are very rare?" Nod. "Do you know why they are rare?" Eragon thought about the question, but the truth was that he didn't. It had never really been explained during his teachings. He shook his head no.

"Ok, let's start there. The magic of the Ancient Language isn't just our custom, and our heritage, it's also in our blood. As such we are bound to it as much as we are by it. For us, to have children involves this magic. Conception requires a special bond, one which usually takes a few centuries to form. I do not know the specifics, but I do know that knowing your own, and each other's, true names is a big part, but not a guarantee. There has to be complete trust, and not just consciously, but on a deeper level, some would call it a soul bond. There's no way to know if that bond is present; we'll either conceive or we won't.

"The good thing about this is that if we do conceive, my mother, and everyone else, will accept it, and us, for that very reason."

"So it's not by choice that children are rare?"

"No."

"I always just assumed you had found a way to prevent it from happening."

"The elves may have a way, I do not know, but we don't need it."

Eragon was silent for a time as it sank in. "What do you think will happen?" he asked her finally. "If we try, I mean?"

"I do not know. But, if we become intimate, then there is always the risk it will happen even if we decide against it."

"Then, let's not decide," Eragon said.

Seeing the question on her face, he explained. "How about if we just see what happens? Instead of deciding for or against children, let's leave it to fate."

"And whatever happens, happens," she said, smiling at him. "I can live with that."

"So can I," he replied leaning in to kiss her. It was now one of his favourite pastimes, revelling in being able to express his feelings and show his affections for her. He was never going to tire of kissing her, touching her, though that was as far as they had gone.

As the kiss grew more heated, however, the thought occurred to him that, that might be about to change. If that was the case, he was ready. If she wasn't thought, then that was fine to.

Her hands moved down his chest, around his back and she lifted his shirt only breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over his head. Taking that as his queue to continue, his hands moved to the ties at her back, undoing them as best as he could; he had never attempted such a thing and now he was doing it by touch, with hands which were shaking slightly.

She didn't seem to mind however, she was happy as she was, exploring the planes of his chest and back with her fingertips.

Finally he got her shirt off and, with a little nudging from her, he reciprocated her explorations.

When she her hands moved to his pants, he stopped her, needing to know.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you?"

"Yes," he replied, then hesitated, "but, I've never done this."

"Neither have I," she admitted. "We'll learn together."

Smiling he let go of her hands, and they both resumed taking their clothes off and exploring each other's bodies.

* * *

><p>AN: Feedback is much appreciated!

The next chapter is pretty much done, just needs a little bit of editing so it should be up in the next couple of days.


End file.
